Cherry Blossoms and Tears
by Allegra Selene
Summary: Miennya is reconsidering her role in the Jedi and her overlying conflict with the Dark Side is driving her up the wall with grief. Will she turn back to the Sith?
1. Nightmares

Ok, no one but me owns Miennya Skywalker but I hold no claim to anything else....

Chapter 1:  
  
Miennya Skywalker tossed and turned, her brow covered in sweat and the sheets displaced on the floor. Clad only in a sleeping tunic, she tossed as if a huge weight was crushing her body and then screamed. The unearthly scream echoed through the Jedi Academy, the noise waking students, apprentices and masters alike. It was a cry of pure terror the Academy had never experienced before, like the scream of a soul in the deepest pit of torment. As she screamed again, the sound wrenched Luke out of his sleep and sent him running towards her room as Mara woke and shivered. Pushing the door open, he ran to her side and tried to wake her as she screamed again and again. Her eyes were opened but they were not focused, glued on whatever she was experiencing and then she screamed one last time and her back arched as she convulsed like she was in a serious epileptic fit. Then, it was gone and she woke, her face dead white and her body quivering with unrestrained terror.  
  
Gathering her in his arms, he held her as she sobbed into his shoulder and convulsed in hysterics. Stroking her hair, he could do nothing so he simply sat there with her until she was still. Lurching away suddenly, she stared at him as if he was poison and whimpered.  
  
"No, you're dead. You have to be, I saw you die. You were killed in this place and I couldn't do anything to stop it..."  
  
"What did you see, my daughter? What was in your dream?" asked Luke carefully so as to keep her calm.  
  
Sobbing, she turned and regarded him with tear-filled eyes. "I saw blood, a river of scarlet blood. I stood there and watched as the Jedi Academy loomed and that was where the river flowed from. Inside were bodies, the corpses of all the students and apprentices here. The Sith Lord stood there, leering at me. I tried to run but he grabbed me and I saw you. You were dead, a lightsaber in your stomach and your blood mixing with the river. Everyone was dead, except me. And then, I fell and..."  
  
Bursting into sobs again, she still shook violently so Luke grabbed her in a deep embrace. Falling against him, she slipped into unconsciousness and Luke laid her gently on the bed and adjusted the covers after kissing her on the forehead tenderly. Standing, he turned to see his wife with tears in her eyes. Walking over and stroking her cheek, he kissed her passionately on the lips and they walked out as Miennya slept silently, her pale face outlined in the moonlight that seeped through the window...


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2:  
  
After a long night, the Academy woke slowly and with the unearthly screams forefront in their conversation. Ones who were closest to Miennya knew something bad had happened so they sought her out. Even her apprentice, a Dathomirian called Daniella, knew her master was deeply troubled. The group found her meditating near the Hot Springs, hovering over the naturally red-hot coals that often were part of the Jedi Rites. This alone spoke volumes, as she had always expressed a dislike for that area. Too much of the Dark Side was here, she often said and she should know since her past was evident in the noticeable scars on her body. Walking over, Daniella stopped as her master opened a blood-red eye and they gasped as one. It was a tendency for her eyes to revert to blood-red irises when she was tired or troubled, a natural quirk found in her genetics. But the group had never seen them this red and that boded ill so they tried to coax her out of the area without success.  
  
As they sat there, she smiled faintly and hopped down, her booted feet hissing on the coals as she walked. About to say something, the bell rang for the daily Jedi Council meeting and Daniella watched as the members walked off. Staring at the form of her master, she was deeply troubled by the tiredness in her frame and the eyes she showed. Walking over, she skimmed the tiles with water and waited for the smoke to clear.  
  
---  
  
Inside, the meeting hall was silent as the council stared at Luke. Luke nodded and the council session began. They skimmed over the usual announcements about Jedi matters and then Luke took the stand again as the members watched with trepidation. Beckoning to Miennya, he frowned as she stared at him with her vacant eyes and then stood. Bowing before the Council, she spoke as if in a dream.  
  
"Last night, I was visited by the Sith Lord in my dreams, trying to turn me back to the Dark Side. When I refused, he forced my mind open and placed a dream in it that I was forced to face. I saw blood, a river of scarlet blood. I stood there and watched as the Jedi Academy loomed and that was where the river flowed from. Inside were bodies, the corpses of all the students and apprentices here. The Sith Lord stood there, leering at me. I tried to run but he grabbed me and I saw Master Luke. He was dead, a lightsaber in his stomach and his blood mixing with the river. Everyone was dead, except me. And then, I fell and woke up."  
  
Frowning, Jacen Solo spoke up. "Yes, I had sensed that you were in great peril and danger. However, what does that have to do with the Jedi Council? What effect does it have on us now that you have told us this revelation?"  
  
Nodding, Miennya spoke quietly. "I have the gift of premonition, as you all know well. I believe that this may have been a taste of what is to come if the Sith ever find this place. I am proposing that we alert the Academy and put them on high watch for an attack. If the Sith can torture me this much through a dream than imagine what it could do to us in real life?"  
  
Lowbacca stood, his robes flapping in the wind as he spoke in his usual grows. "You are saying that we should alert the Academy for something that might not happen and put panic in the students? This cannot be rational thinking, Miennya." He ended with a growl that seemed quite fierce.  
  
Ben took the stand then, being promoted a few weeks after his successful completion of the trials. "I would suggest, Master Lowbacca, that we alert the mature and sensible ones only, that way the news will stay in that area and not cause undue panic. Instead, we must start training some of the older apprentices to pass the trials and therefore have a group of mature and able Knights to patrol and fight the Sith if they should ever attack us. Furthermore, why not send out our best field agents to eliminate the threat?"  
  
"You are speaking of Jedi troops forced to battle with a foe as large as the Sith?" asked the easily angered Tahiri from her seat. "We both know that is suicide, Ben. Look at Miennya for example, she is one of our strongest Masters, yet she was nearly killed by the Force."  
  
With that, Miennya held up a hand for quiet and they all looked at her. "Whatever we propose, we must do so soon. I have a bad feeling that this may be our last few opportunities to debate this before it is upon us."  
  
Waving a hand, she dismissed the Council and walked out. Sitting under a lotus tree, she fingered one of the blossoms and smiled as Ben came and sat next to her. "You were brave to speak up, Ben Skywalker. I appreciated it but something tells me that you want me to do something for you. If it has to do with the Sith, my answer is no..."  
  
"I was going to say no such thing, my dear Miennya," smiled Ben. "I was simply going to ask if we could walk along the pathways so I can show you something."  
  
Nodding, she rose and clasped his hand as Daniella smiled from her place and watched the two together...  
  
---  
  
That night, two robed figures met in Coruscant. The younger one hissed every so often while the other one ignored it. Looking out over the bright city lights, the older one smiled. "We have the Jedi right where we want them, my Apprentice. They will not be able to resist the call here and when they come, you will dispatch them for me. I especially want the one they call Miennya, bring her to me unharmed and alive. Kill the others and then slaughter all those who are in that Academy."  
  
Nodding, the younger hissed, "Yes, my Master" and the two faded into the night.... 


	3. Ideas Fester

Chapter 3:  
  
Another bad night had passed by and Miennya had woken with a frightful headache that made her head spin. She tried to relax with meditation but gave up as she could feel herself tense and unfocused. It had just been a long month since she had spoken with the Council. The dreams had gotten worse every night. The Dark side was tempting her again, calling her to come back so badly that her nerves were frayed. She had snapped at her padawan badly yesterday for missing a shot and the girl had cried afterwards. This made her feel very bad and added to the pain in her head. It felt like it was going to burst at times, a sign she was dealing with the stress very badly.  
  
Miennya dressed and then walked slowly past the meditation rooms as she twirled her fingers around the pressure points. Looking in, she smiled as she saw Ben meditating. Opening it silently, she sat and watched. She liked watching the way others meditated, gave her soothing thoughts and they always looked so peaceful compared to her continued fight with the Dark Side. Meditation had been a real problem since she had come back; the memories of her life always crowded around her and distracted her to no end. Looking up, she noticed Ben staring at her as he hovered. Looking at him sitting there peacefully opened something and she launched herself into his arms and cried against his shoulder as Ben overbalanced and hit the floor hard.  
  
Rubbing the sore spot, Ben lifted her chin up and forced her to look at him in the eyes. She looked so sad against his shoulder, her eyes betraying her inner turmoil so he asked her a question. "What is it, my friend?"  
  
Shaking her hair, she smiled as best she could which wasn't a very good effort. "I feel so unsettled Ben, so stretched and worn. The dreams have been haunting me again, the rivers have been getting longer and more bodies have been showing up in the visions. I am worried, my friend."  
  
Stroking her hand, he smiled reassuringly. "You have great sadness in you, my dear. We can all feel it and we are here for you always. We love you, every single one of us and we don't want to lose you again. Tell me and we will work something out."  
  
Miennya nodded. "I feel the Dark Side in me, haunting me again. I have not had rest since I came back and it has worn me to breaking point. You must advise me, my friend. What must I do to find closure? I would be rid of my past memories but they keep coming and I am afraid that the mistake I made long ago will haunt me and spell the end of our Order. I feel a great swell of danger around me and this will lead to death and chaos. The Force is warning me of the approaching deaths of us all at the hands of the Sith. I caused this and I must fix it, though I know not how..."  
  
Ben was worried; she was blaming herself for her suffering. He could feel the conflict in her heart, it showed in her now scarlet orbs. "You are not to blame, Miennya. You did nothing wrong and this day was long in the making for a battle between the light and dark sides. You must not blame yourself."  
  
"Then what must I do?" she asked sadly as she lay back against his chest.  
  
Stroking her brow and hair softly, Ben smiled. "Sometimes you must confront your deepest fears, your past torments. Only then can you achieve balance in the Force and drive your demons away. You must face him, whether it is in dreams or not. You must destroy the darkness in you; there is no other way..."  
  
Nodding seriously, she slid off his chest and stood. Bowing to Ben, she made her way back to her room and lay down on the silky covers. She knew now what she must do; Ben had helped her to avert the disaster she felt so near. Closing her eyes carefully, she fell off to sleep with her mind made up. The path she would take in the morning would be the way, nobody could stop her now... 


	4. The Sith Are Back

Chapter 4:  
  
Looking out, Miennya sighed in relief as the streets were clear. She had left a long note on her bed the morning she had left, explaining everything in it. She knew this was the right thing to do, Ben had told her she must face him. This was the only way she could destroy his influence in her life and rid herself of the Dark Side. It was then that she felt like Master Luke had related long ago when he saw his father in the tree on Dagobah. This was a vital point of her training and she felt elated and terror-filled at the same time, to be frank. She had never thought that she would willingly come back to her former master as that meant death. So be it, if she had to give her life to save all those others then she would do it. She would go to be with the Force anyway so no matter what happened she would be stronger and she had two lots of training in her life. This meant that she had an edge on them that they did not anticipate. Besides, the surprise attack would bode well for her.  
  
Sneaking into the Imperial Palace, she hopped lightly over the silent alarm and made her way stealthily down the corridor. She knew this place well; she had been trained here so she knew every alarm, every safe place and every passageway. Turning the corner, she found herself outside the massive doors to the Throneroom. Pushing them open, she bowed contemptuously at the form of the sith master. He was not her master, that scum had died by Luke's hand.  
  
"What do you want?" asked the man icily.  
  
Miennya smiled inwardly, different but the same. "You seek me; therefore I have come to you. You have me; you will leave my friends alone."  
  
Twisting a smile, the man nodded. "Very well, my errant apprentice. We indeed have you but we shall not let your friends escape unharmed."  
  
Turning, Miennya was hit full in the face with the butt of a stun gun and dropped silently on the floor unconscious. The man nodded at the officer and watched as she was dragged out of the room towards the cells. Shaking his head, the man created a holonet message and sent it from his receiver in the floor. Standing, he walked out of the room with a sardonic grin on his face.... 


	5. Sacrifice

Chapter 5:  
  
Daniella knocked cautiously at the door of her master's quarters. She was dressed in a clean Jedi tunic styled in the same way as the traditional Dathomirian ceremonial dress but without ornamentation. Her fiery red hair was slicked back into a ponytail and her black eyes flashed nervously as she tapped her foot and patiently waited. After ten minutes, she frowned and knocked again. It was not like her master to keep her waiting, even if she was annoyed at her apprentice's lack of mental concentration yesterday. Trying the doorknob, she frowned as she felt it resist her turning. Sending an astral probe inside, she couldn't find her master anywhere so she turned and walked slowly to the Masters common room and knocked cautiously. As the door opened to reveal the face of Ben Skywalker, she bowed and waited for him to speak as was appropriate.  
  
"What is it, padawan Daniella?" asked the annoyed Ben. He was in the middle of talking to Tenel Ka when the Dathomirian had knocked.  
  
The apprentice bowed deeply and looked down at the floor. "I was wondering, Master Skywalker, whether my mistress was in there with you? We were supposed to be practising lightsaber techniques but she is not in her quarters."  
  
Ben turned back inside and saw everyone but Miennya. This was rather unusual, she was always here but he hadn't seen her since she had last come to him. "I am sorry Daniella but she is not here. Have you checked the lightsaber training area? She may have told you to meet there."  
  
Shaking her head, Daniella thought for a few seconds. "No, master, she would have told me otherwise. Are you sure you have not seen her anywhere?"  
  
Ben nodded and then stepped out. Miennya's behaviour was getting erratic and he was frankly concerned for her sanity. Nodding to the apprentice, he led the way to Miennya's quarters and knocked loudly. When the noise faded without movement, he pressed his ear to the door and knocked again. All he got was hollow sound so he tried to push the door in. That didn't work so he turned the knob furiously to no avail. Taking a chair from nearby, he slammed it against the door as the concerned occupants of the other rooms looked out for the source of the noise. Finally, he sent his shoulder into the door and sighed in relief as the door popped open.  
  
---  
  
Looking around, he frowned as he saw no movement and nothing missing. It was then that he saw the note on the table next to the sleeping pallet. Picking it up, he savoured the smell of her perfume yet frowned as he read it. The impressions signified tear drops and some of the writing was slurred and blurred by moisture. Reading, he dropped it and swore loudly as Daniella picked it up. Looking up with concern as Ben slammed his fist into the wall; she continued reading and then stopped. Looking up innocently, she stared at him.  
  
'What is the meaning of this, Master Ben? Why has she left? Why would she disappear and leave only a note?"  
  
Shaking his head in anguish, Ben gulped to get rid of the lump in his throat and then spoke in a measured tone to keep the emotion back. "It means that she has gone to Coruscant to fight the Dark Lord of the Sith. She sacrificed herself to save our lives, the lives of the Academy. She payed the ultimate price to save you and me from death at the hands of the Sith, her life in return for ours..."  
  
Gasping in shock as the words registered, Daniella began to cry. Sitting down on the pallet and stroking her back to calm her down, he grimaced and stared out the window with tears brimming in his eyes as a look of intense anger began to build on his face... 


	6. They Know

Chapter 6:  
  
Miennya woke groggily in her small cell and groaned. She had wildly hoped it was just a dream or a training simulator but she could feel where she had been hit and grimaced as she touched the dried blood covering the wound. Rolling over, she sighed as she thought back to yesterday. She had been too overconfident and she had realised the folly of her ways, mentally reminding herself never to trust Ben's advice again. She had been so stupid, running off to challenge her past and now she was a prisoner again of the Imperial Sith Lords. She could just imagine what was in store for her.  
  
Standing, she traced an image on the frosted glass of the Jedi lightsaber and jerked back as the door opened to reveal a figure in black. He was not the Sith lord but she recognised his stance and the power around him, he was the new apprentice. Facing him boldly, she stood tall and ice-filled as he snickered at her and the door closed behind him....  
  
----  
  
Back in the Jedi Temple, the Council had been called for an emergency sitting. Luke was as bewildered as the others for Ben was the one who had called it and not him. So, he had taken his place in the seating arrangement as Ben called it to order and held out the letter to his father wordlessly. The two closest Masters crowded around him and read simultaneously. Finishing some minutes later, Luke passed it around as each member read it and then reacted in a variety of ways. The most emphatic of the Jedi gasped while the others remained stoic and silent. Looking at his son gravely, Luke felt his gaze drawn to the only empty seat in the shape and shook his head.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Ben?" asked Jacen as Lowbacca let out a growl of anger and sadness.  
  
Ben nodded sadly as he spoke. "Miennya has disappeared to find her past; I fear she has walked into a trap that she did not anticipate. I have great fears for both her mind and her physical well-being. She is traumatised and unfocused, almost as if she is blind to the Force. The dark side has been tormenting her for months and she has finally taken their advice. We must rescue her before she turns back or is killed."  
  
"What do you think is the probable outcome, Ben?" asked the quiet Jaina as Tenel Ka sent out a snort of contempt at the letter's contents.  
  
"Master Solo, she will probably be killed," answered Ben almost inaudibly.  
  
Luke then let the tears flow into his cupped hands as he thought of the death she would endure at the hands of her former masters. Mara stroked his hand silently as he cried and the others looked around nervously. It had been clear how much Luke doted on the woman when she had come back from Coruscant months ago. She was his jewel, the apple of his eye and the pride of his Jedi teachings. They all felt how it would hurt to lose an apprentice, many of them had.  
  
Finally, Luke looked up slowly and wiped the tears from his eyes. "We must bring her back...."  
  
"Master Luke, we cannot just do that," insisted Tahiri, the overly- practical one of the Council. "We must look to the future, to the apprentices that we may be sending to their deaths."  
  
Lowie growled then, his anger evident and the Master shrank back at his display. Jaina translated for him as he stood and ranted. "We cannot leave her there either, Councillor. You must understand, that woman is important to us and we care for her. I refuse to leave her to her death and you should all agree with me."  
  
Holding up a hand, Luke stopped the arguments that had erupted and spoke simply. "I will go then, alone."  
  
The Council gasped as one, Ben the loudest of all. Luke waited for silence. "I agree, we will not leave her to her death and I am most suited to bring her back. I have known her nearly all my life, the one who taught her everything she knows. It would be fool-hardy for anyone else to go. However, I vow here and now that unless she is with me, I will not come back."  
  
He stood and swept out of the room as Mara ran after him and the Council erupted in argument once more.... 


	7. Luke To the Rescue

Chapter 7:

Luke was hurtling through space on board a shuttle when he received an incoming holocube from an unidentified source. Opening it hurriedly in case it was from the Council, he saw the face of a man wearing Imperial uniform. The man seemed evil, even through the darkness background of the hologram and Luke was worried. Why would an Imperial contact him unless...  
  
As if Luke had guessed his thoughts, the message began in a hard tone that reeked of evil. "Greetings, Jedi. You may well wonder why a man like myself would contact a Jedi operative in the middle of space. It concerns a certain young lady of yours that seems to have gone astray and ended up in my imperial palace. I would ask you to retrieve her but that would be too easy. Instead, I offer you a challenge. If you can reach her in time, she will live. If you do not, she will die in front of you. She even claimed to sacrifice herself for the good of the Jedi Order. Pah, you Jedi are worthless and I will so enjoy killing the man and woman who killed my father. Reach her in time and then we shall see..."  
  
The cube ended with the picture of Miennya standing in her cell and the laugh of a Sith Lord. Luke clenched his fist as he growled with anger and then calmed himself. They had taken her again but he would not let her die this time. This time, he would bring her back with him. So, he set his coordinates to Coruscant and watched as it veered off its current path towards the nearby Core worlds and Coruscant itself.  
  
---  
  
Inside the palace, the man in the holocube talked with his apprentice.  
  
"I have decided to postpone your mission to the Jedi Academy so that we may await the man they call Luke Skywalker. He will be here to rescue his former apprentice, the girl in the cell. Miennya, she is called. Kill her when he gets to this room and then you and I will kill the grief-stricken man. However, you will keep her out of his reach until he gets here. Use any resources to stop or delay his arrival in this room within 24 hours and then you will carry out my instructions."  
  
"Yes, my master" uttered the Apprentice as they got up and walked out...


	8. That Is How Fights Start

Chapter 8:  
  
Luke had docked and he knew exactly where to go. The sith lord could not hide from him and he was pretty sure that wherever he was, Miennya would be with him or in the same building held captive. He had a pretty good guess which building it might be. The problem was not finding them but rather how to get her out of there since the Sith Lord was not one to be trifled with at the best of times. A Jedi would not sit well with the dark lord, especially if the same Jedi tried to escape with his important prisoner. Besides, he had seen firsthand what happened when politically or personally prisoners were rescued and he had no wish to endure the same thing he had while rescuing his sister...  
  
Pacing, Luke thought and thought as a plan slowly formed in his mind. He would be captured ands then he could kill the Sith and escape while the confusion ran rife. Besides, he had no real other plan and this was the best way to do it. Striding in, Luke surrendered to the first guards who came past and let them drag him into the Throneroom. There sitting in the throne was the Imperial who had talked to him in the holonet. He looked like Palpatine, the younger version anyway. Luke studied him for a long time and the Sith laughed with his head back.  
  
"You try to find my weakness, my flaw and it will not work. Now, I believe that we had a small competition going on, did we not? You reach her before 24 hours is up, which you have done. Therefore, you will be rewarded with your prize, the lovely Miennya."  
  
Turning, he clapped loudly and four troopers ran off to fetch the girl, returning a few minutes later with the struggling girl in their arms. She was writhing and trying to get out and eventually managed to step on one of the pairs of feet as the guard let out a shriek of pian and slapped her hard. He was sent flying into the wall by the Imperial and made a groaning sound as he fell senseless. "Incompetents," muttered the Sith and nodded as the others dropped Miennya in front of him and walked out. Mumbling something into a commlink, she smiled as the girl got to her feet and walked over to Luke. Glaring at him in the way only she could, she raised an eyebrow at Luke who shrugged. He was stuck and he didn't know what to expect.  
  
Turning as a shadowy figure entered, Luke felt Miennya shift and put an arm around her as the face of the Apprentice came into view. Growling, he activated his lightsaber and spoke. "My Master never told you of his endgame, did he? Take one, haunt the other and kill them both. That is your fate, your lives end here and now!"  
  
Lunging at Miennya, he was kicked in the balls as she turned to face him. Doubling over with the pain, he glared at her and his next lunge was deflected by the lightsaber she had pulled from Luke's belt and activated instantly. Luke was about to help her out when he was struck by the Sith master and sent flying to the other side of the room. Advancing on Luke, he grinned evilly and was about to finish him off when the lightsaber blade appeared in Luke's had and he blocked the swing. Standing, he sent a message to Miennya from his mind, "you are on your own..." Then, he stared into the eyes of the Sith master and began to circle with him to buy time for his former apprentice as she duelled against the younger Sith.... 


	9. Fight Continues

Chapter 9:

The figures duelled in the throne room, apprentice vs. former apprentice, master against master. The sparks flew as the four sabres clashed against each other and the lights flashed in the gloom. Two red, two blue, the age old colours steeped in history and traditional weapons of both their orders. Red was always Sith, blue was always Jedi and so the cycle was reborn. It was not often that you saw these kinds of duels between such trained participants, especially since the demise of Emperor Palpatine and Thrawn. This was a rare occasion indeed but nobody save the four Force users were in the room or watching on the view screens. They were truly alone and that was how they liked it.  
  
The masters were at stalemates but no the other two. Over and over they parried as the two masters blocked any movement between them. Red on blue, over and over again. The male would often taunt the female but his training was not complete as hers was. He had not the experience of both sides yet, his training merely Sith. This was an advantage she would not lose to an inferior opponent of the opposite Order. Advantage was everything in this duel, weaknesses could not be allowed to rear up or they would spell doom for the one who was weaker. So, Miennya fought hard to win, to defeat the sith that so doggedly anticipated her moves and blocked them.  
  
---  
  
Luke meanwhile was caught in a stalemate with the man that called himself Darth Retar, an unfamiliar name but a worthy opponent none the less. He had blocked any avenue for movement and Luke was tired. His skill was not what it used to be, his youthful vigour fading more and more as time went on. He had much skill at his disposal but time was taking its toll slowly whereas the dark lord was young and fit. More than a match, he mused as he stared at him measuredly.  
  
Miennya saw her opponent glance at his master quickly and took her chance. She spun, knocked the lightsaber harmlessly away and then took a defensive stance. Annoyed now, the Sith came after her and Miennya simply kicked out and connected with the heel of his palm. Swearing, the Sith apprentice let his anger flow and attacked in a frenzy, his blade making mosquito-like humming noises. Miennya simply dodged and weaved, striking a blow every now and again which infuriated her opponent because he lacked control. Coming at her full frontal, the man missed his footing and tripped. Falling down, he fell on his lightsaber and quivered as he died a horrible death.


	10. Death Of A Jedi

Chapter 10:

Leaving him, Miennya walked over and took another position next to Luke with her blade pointing dangerously at the Sith Lord. Grinning evilly, he drew another saber from his robes and attacked as Miennya parried and Luke thrust. The duel was on again, this time two against one instead of two on two. Every time Luke took a move, Miennya would compliment herself so they were always in perfect harmony. Growling, the Sith sent Luke flying with a force push and faced Miennya alone. She replied with a cool thrust that made sparks fly as the velocity increased. She knew she would receive no back up as Luke's hand had malfunctioned and he was trying to fix it hurriedly, so she persevered alone. The Sith nicked her above the eye with her blade as she slightly misjudged a thrust but she ignored it and blocked the attack effectively.  
  
It was only after Luke had joined back in that they gained another edge on him, destroying one sabre and injuring him badly. Advancing, they held their lightsabers at the Dark Lord's throat.  
  
"Do you yield?" asked Luke cautiously.  
  
Nodding, the Sith pushed himself up and then at lightning-quick speed sent Luke flying with the butt of his broken saber and grabbed Miennya by the throat. As she squirmed, the man maliciously flashed his grin and asked him the same question. Nodding slowly, Luke deactivated the sabre and stared at Miennya hopelessly. Miennya nodded and then kicked back hard on the Sith's kneecap. He fell and she kicked him again in the face as his nose broke. Glaring at him, she stepped away from his form.  
  
----  
  
What neither of them noticed however, was the Sith Lord rising silently and creeping towards his still intact lightsaber. He picked it up and lunged at Luke as Miennya yelled and darted in the way. The saber entered her body and she screamed in immense pain as she collapsed. Luke in great anger grabbed the Sith Lord and killed him instantly. Running to Miennya, he saw her blood pool underneath her body as it convulsed and shook. The blood was a deep scarlet red, the colour of her hair. Picking her up, he cried as he felt her body weaken and the precious life-blood spill onto his tunic. Smiling at Luke, she stroked his fringe and spoke wistfully.  
  
"Do you ever wish things had been different between us, Master?"  
  
Luke couldn't answer, so caught up in sobs was her. He could feel her growing weaker each minute and she knew it too. Blinking her twilight eyes, she smiled and spoke slowly as she looked not at Luke but at the air above.  
  
"I g to be with the Force, Luke. Do not be saddened for me, I have achieved what I set out to. I have banished the Dark side and my heart is pure. Farewell, my master and think of me one day when you come to be with us. You will always be in my heart and I will watch over you. The world grows dark, soon it will end and I will be at peace. Farewell...."  
  
Then, she let her head fall back into the crook of his arm as she breathed her last. Then, she was gone, her body still and her eyes closed softly in death. Luke sobbed into her body, his body shaking with the grief he felt. Then, he stroked her hair one last time and stood with her body in his arms. He cloaked himself and walked out of the palace to a waiting shuttle with the body of his former apprentice...


	11. Death and Love

Chapter 11:

Ben waited at the docking bay of the Temple and shifted awkwardly. He had always disliked this area for obvious reasons; it was far too metal-based. Ben preferred the harmonious sounds of nature better than the screech of incoming traffic. But, the Council had told him to wait there for Luke and he was not going to disobey them now. He shifted again and checked his commlink with built-in timepiece. Luke was late, this meant that they had either stopped somewhere or had been involved in something that meant trouble. After what seemed like hours, Ben could see a small speck on the horizon. As it got bigger and there was no alarm rung, Ben knew it was Master Luke with Miennya onboard. Luke had sworn that unless he had Miennya with him, he would not come back so Ben was relieved at the prospect of his good friend returning.  
  
He had realised during the wait that he was in love with Miennya Skywalker, his adopted elder sister. She had an exuberance around her, a smile that dazzled anyone around her. Her eyes were the most focused point, changing quickly from purple to scarlet and then back again. He had loved her since the moment he had seen her face on the databank but it had been too late to tell her before she had left. He decided then and there that he would tell her everything when she arrived. The ship got closer and closer, the heat increasing as the engines came nearer and the wind increased dramatically. Behind the young master, the rest of the Council filed up with a large bunch of apprentices and students in tow to welcome the pair back.  
  
----  
  
As the shuttle slowed down and finally stopped, the door slid open and Luke got out. He was different, more drawn and tense than usual. Crowding around him, they fired off question after question at him until Ben sensed his father's emotions and made space for the Grand Master of the Academy. Confused, they all looked at Luke quizzically because he was alone and they all knew he would have never left without Miennya. Finally, a timid student by the name of Chiara Maxwell asked the question that had been on all their minds.  
  
"Master Skywalker, where is Master Miennya? Did she not come back with you?"  
  
The question was innocent enough, the student unsure of herself but the look that flashed over his face was enough for the students nearby to elbow Chiara and give her a glare as she shrank back. Shaking his head, Luke leaned back into the shuttle and drew out a body as the assembly gasped. There in his arms was Miennya, her skin dead white and her body stiff with blood on her tunic from the wound. Sobbing now, Luke walked through the crowd as it parted silently for him and each bowed in respect. Hanging his head, Ben remembered the thoughts that had been in his mind and started to cry. No longer would he walk with her, soothe her in his arms and it was all his fault. He had told her to confront him and he had sent her to her death, a death that could have been avoided at easy cost. If he had gone after her, if he had stopped her somehow....  
  
Walking back towards his quarters, he passed the open door of Miennya's quarters and stopped. It looked so peaceful, like she was not gone but he knew it would never be the same. Walking in, he picked up her blanket and buried his face into it as he remembered her...


	12. Of Cherry Blossoms and Tears

Chapter 12:

That night, the Academy gathered to hold Miennya's funeral in the ceremonial hall. This was the sad part of the death of a Jedi, no body to bury but to burn instead. Seated in their set places, the whole Academy was turned out to view this unusual occasion. Dressed in their most ceremonial robes as respect, they waited silently as the hall grew quiet and all noise was stilled, even the sounds of nature were stilled into an uncanny silence that made them very nervous. Then, the doors opened and the Members of the High Council filed in silently and took their place. Each wore their hoods and all were red-eyed and either close to tears or trying to hold back the emotions. Miennya had been well-loved; a conduit of the Force, a valuable ally in the darkness and her death was sudden and abrupt.  
  
It was during that time that the weeping started from the very back and made its way slowly up to the front as the black-clad forms of Ben and Luke Skywalker came into view carrying a bier made of scented sandalwood. On it lay the body of Miennya, her corpse dressed in flowing robes of white and with a wreath of flowers on her curled hair. Her face was serene, her body lying with the hands clasping a bunch of flowers on her body and the weapons she had owned next to her. Her lightsaber was deactivated and the shoulders of both men shook as they walked up the step to a pedestal of marble stone. Placing her bier gently on the platform, they bowed their heads and kissed her on her forehead gently as if she were only asleep. Then, they stepped back and let the tears flow as the Assembly stood and bowed. Then, Mara Jade Skywalker took the stand, her auburn hair caught up in a braid and her puffy eyes more composed than the rest. She pulled out a scroll and read from it slowly as the words washed over the beings.  
  
"Miennya Avayya Skywalker was indeed a promising student of the Jedi order, her short life cut down in a fateful battle to save the lives of all here today. She was beautiful beyond compare, yet always full of humility. Her death came as a great shock to us all, unexpected and leaving us in a vacuum. She will be missed by us all, her death a lesson to learn from in what ways we can find to help us through this bleak time of mourning."  
  
Stepping down, she smiled and then watched through tear-filled eyes as the service continued and the tributes flowed without hesitation. Each person that passed by or spoke would place something next to the bier and touch her hands lightly. Finally, only Ben and Luke still hadn't said anything and Mara squeezed their shoulders as she passed them. Nodding, she smiled faintly before saying a short prayer and signalling torchbearers to circle the bier. As she spoke in a slow and emotion filled voice, the flames were applied one by one. Then, the bier crackled to life and began to consume her body as the tears flowed and made puddles on the carved marble floor.  
  
Be it in life or death she will rise again Watching over them all below, the spirit soars free Without limitations she soars into the clouds and into the wide reach of space The stars know her name, the eternal goddess calls her Life back there is forgotten as she meets her destiny  
  
Time passes away and all that remains is withered Forgotten are the deeds of the valiant and the wise It all fades to nothingness and still she soars A speck of light in a floundering world And with it brings faith and hope everlasting Hope springs from her and in that hope An ever-green spring is planted And the cycle begins again  
  
As the flames faded into nothing, the assembly stood and walked out as they dropped flowers and comforted each other, Daniella hanging on to another student as if she would fall with every step. Consoling each other, the Council left until only Ben and Luke stood there silently. Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Luke bent down and dropped a red rose by the pile and then strode out to leave Ben alone with his thoughts.  
  
----  
  
Falling to his knees, Ben cried out desperately to the stars above as he wept copiously and didn't even attempt to wipe them away. He was so broken, so stricken with grief that he cradled himself as he tried to deal with the emotions that pounded inside of him. Looking up slowly, he thought he heard the impish laughter of Miennya in the breeze and sighed. Then, he smelt her perfume on the slight breeze and felt the slightest impression of a kiss on his forehead. Looking around, he saw the ethereal form of Miennya smiling at him. She nodded at him and then came over. Planting a full kiss on his lips, she whispered "I will always be with you, my love. Trust to hope, I will watch over you..."  
  
Then, she was gone and Ben blinked as if it were a dream. She could not have been real; he was just grieving for his lost love. But, the words still rang in his ears and the kiss lingered on his lips. Glancing down, he started as in that hand was her signature flower, a cherry blossom of the most delicate pink sphere. Stroking it, he inhaled the perfume and smiled as he heard the laughter again. She was with him, he knew and she would watch over him forever. Taking the flower, he walked out of the Temple as the trees blew mysteriously and the sounds of ethereal laughter could be heard by all as it floated along with the breeze....


End file.
